Art of love
by ladolcebalistique
Summary: How did it end up like this? She wasn't suppose to miss someone like him. Especially not him of all people. All she wanted was a peaceful year, it would have been if Fuji didn't become her classroom duties's partner. FujixOC
1. Chapter 1

_Art of love_

Disclaimer: I don't any of the character other than Sasaki Kira

**UNBETA**

**Warning: Grammar & Spelling mistakes**

* * *

><p>Summary: Love is like war, easy to start, hard to end and impossible to forget. FujixOC<p>

A/N: This is my first prince of tennis fanfiction. I really have no experience in writing for this fandom nor in making OC. I'll try my best to make it believable. Please give me time... And yes, I know Fuji's character is really hard to write. This is just test trial.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew about Fuji Syuusuke. Especially all the girls at Seigaku, after all he was the only boy in the whole school who never accepted confession from a girl. His one and only excuse was, "Sorry, I'm focused on tennis at the moment." However, even with this excuse, never last his valentine's chocolate never seem to decrease in volume, nor did his popularity with the female population. He was objection of desire among the girl's and the enemy or envy among the boys. Many girls joined the tennis club, purely for the reason that they could peek at him during his practice with the boy's tennis team. He was every girl (and some boys)'s dream; he was kind and athletic without being cocky. He had boyish good looks but was low key about it. Along with the fact, he was a genius at tennis that made more appealing.<p>

Even though, he may be every other girl's dream. He wasn't Sasaki Kira's dream. For Sasaki Kira, he was just classmate; she didn't want to bother with. Maybe, it was because she was transfer student from the Chiba area and just started school late last year at Seigaku Gauken at the end of her second year of middle school. She remembered at the beginning of the semester, every girl was squealing about how excited about being in the same class as him. All she wanted to do was to pass the year in peace and apply for a high school in the Chiba area. She found that she rather missed Chiba, Tokyo was much too fast pace for her taste. It wasn't that she didn't like Seigaku Gauken, she found it a rather pleasant place. The people were fairly kind but, the all girls' in her classes were good friends from previous years. Since it was her last year at Seigaku, there was really no point in joining any club, since she would be quitting after a year. For her, she simply existed in the class, just a name on the class roster.

She liked the fact that the teacher was kind enough to assign her a window seat in the back. So during break time, when all the girls' were forming their close knit groups to chat about boys and fashion, she could stare out the window, and become lost in her own thoughts. She really didn't mind being alone, after all it was she wasn't much a socializer. All she needed was her sketch book and music to keep her company during her days at Seigaku. Her peace lasted about 2 weeks into the school year and it changed when the day class leader announced the pairings for classroom duties.

She remembered it clearly because cherry blossom outside were in full bloom by then, she was staring out the window, lost in the beauty of the trees to notice that the class leader was calling out her name.

"Sasaki Kira san! Sasaki Kira san!"

A pat on back startled her and made her realize she wasn't alone.

"Hai?" She answered weakly, realizing all eyes were turned onto her.

"Please attention, Sasaki san. You will be paired with Fuji Syuusuke for classroom duties afterschool for this quarter."

"Hai."

A loud grumble could be audible in the class as every girl in the class turned their eyes onto Kira. Taking in her long straight black hair fashioned into a loose side pony tail that draped down her left shoulder, her bony figure that made her school uniform seem too loose on her body along with her average features and creamy, flawless skin. She wasn't considered as a beauty at any means; some girl simple frowned at her as if seeing her for the first time and turned to face the class leader, others shrugged thinking she wasn't really competition for them. After the class leader finished announcing the pairings for this quarter, he also announced that there would be no trading partners under circumstances to avoid confusion that happened last year. As the teacher began to lecture again, she turned back to the cherry blossoms outside, thinking to herself that the cherry blossom this year was really blooming really nicely. Perhaps, she would take her lunch outside during the lunch break. She smiled to herself without realizing a pair of blue eyes looking her.

By the time lunch time rolled around, everyone around Kira was starting to move, stretching or dashing to the cafeteria to buy their lunch. She closed her text book and yawned slightly, even though it was early spring, there was still slight chill in the air. The cold always made her feel sleepy; as she reached for her lunch pack, when she felt a shadow cast over her desk. She looked at up to see a handsome, smiling face at her. His eyes were slightly closed; he radiated an air of gentleness and light. She frowned slightly, wondering who he was.

"Sasaki Kira san right?" asked the figure standing before her, even his voice was gentle. She nodded, slightly taken aback at the sudden approach.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke, yoroshiku na."

It was then, she remembered he was her partner for classroom duties; she nodded again with no effort to prolong their conversation.

"Fuji, come on! The lines at the cafeteria are going to be so long!" called a loud, energetic voice from outside of classroom, a red boy along with his friends were waving at him from the doorway. Seeing her chance, she grabbed her lunch and excused herself before he could say another word. As she stepped outside, she took a deep breathe of chilly air, the fresh air made her feel slightly better. She didn't really being crowded spaces and most of all being cornered by someone.

Cherry blossom petals fluttered around her as she made her way to a lonely clearing. She sat down and enjoyed her homemade sandwich, watching the cherry blossom branches flutter in the wind. After she finished, she took out her music player from her pocket and plugged into her ears, the calm sound of music pushed out the sounds of her surroundings. She reached for her mini sketching book that she kept in the lunch pack. She stared at the blank page before her, tapping her drawing pencil against the paper. No image came to mind; she sighed and glared at the blank page in front of her. Lately, she couldn't really draw anything, everything she drew was incomplete. The lines wouldn't come to her, colours didn't seem to be right, and everything seemed so lifeless. She bit the tip of her drawing pencil. She thought of the unfinished painting in her room, and of the half dozen of undone piece she didn't know how to finish. As if someone who refused to speak to her, it remain silently, ever patient staring at her, waiting for her to finish.

When she was younger, she could draw anything, was often praised for the life that she was able to capture in her drawings and paintings. She closed her eyes and flashbacks of that day came to her mind.

"_It is true, you have talent but you lack passion."_

_His eyes were hard as he said, as he looked at the paintings arranged before him._

"Without passion, all these paintings are just amazing but, there is no master piece here."

"I think there is nothing left I could teach you."

Her hand let go of the pencil in her hand, letting it roll on to the ground. Passion, it was easy to say, but she knew she didn't what passion was. She wanted desperately know what passion was, to feel, to touch, to taste passion. Maybe it would bring back life to her paintings, back into her.

"Hey, you dropped your pencil," said a cheerful voice, her eyes snapped open, in front of was it was the curly red hair boy from the door way holding out her pencil to her.

"Thank you," said Kira, taking the pencil from him. He grinned at her cheerfully, he was quickly followed by three others among them was Fuji Syuusuke.

"Ah, Sasaki san, are you drawing the cherry blossoms?" asked Fuji, smiling at her in his contented way. "No," said Kira with a slightly sigh and closed her sketch book and tucked it safely away into her lunch pack. She started to get up, dusting off her skirt and excused herself.

"Ah, how strange, she always seems to be avoiding us," remarked Eiji, looking at the girl's retreating back. Oishi shrugged, there was always types like that however it really rare to see girls avoid the chance to talk to Fuji, especially when it comes to Fuji starting the conversation. Oishi frowned to himself, it wondered if he had seen her somewhere before.

"Maybe she is just shy," remarked Takashi, scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong Oishi?"

"I think I know her from where but I can't seem to remember…" muttered Oishi to himself. Her face was so familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

"Really, Oishi? How you never told me that you knew such a cute girl?" teased Eiji with a glint in his eyes. "No,no it is not like that, I remember seeing her on some magazine before," exclaimed Oishi, holding up his hands to ward off Eiji.

"Magazine?" echoed Fuji, his eyebrows curling together in thought. His new class room duties' partner just a lot more interesting. It was going to be fun getting to know her.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I wonder if any one is reading this. I guess I can't expect too much. It is very slow start but, it will start soon. _  
><em>If any of you readers have time, give me some feedback. <em>  
><em>Well until then^^ <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Art of love_

Disclaimer: I don't any of the character other than Sasaki Kira

**UNBETA**

**Warning: Grammar & Spelling mistakes**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Love is like war, easy to start, hard to end and impossible to forget. FujixOC<em>

* * *

><p>Kira splashed her face with cold water in the girl's bathroom, using her forearm to wipe the excess water that was dripping from her face. She stared into mirror; her tired, lifeless eyes looked back at her, the circles underneath her eyes were becoming too noticeable. Insomnia seemed to plague endlessly these days. Although, she wasn't really the studious type; she found herself staring at her textbook late into the night. Her parents had no problem with her staying up late and didn't bother her as long as they knew she was studying. However, in truth, she wanted to sleep. She knew with sleep, darkness and dreamless nights would make the life more bearable.<p>

A group of first years came giggling into the washroom, hogging the mirrors to her left as they chatted about juicy gossip was happening in the other classes. Apparently, there was a rumor that the most popular girl in the first year had a crush on third year boy followed a fit of giggles and a chorus of "What! Impossible." Suddenly, the conversation changed as one the girls started to rant about their favourite underground idol.

"Hey, listen guys. I was reading 'Teen gossip' the other day; there is a rumor that prince Aki is dating a girl! I was so shocked!"

"Teen gossip?" echoed another girl.

"Yeah, I heard about this. That magazine is so popular, even my mom is reading. It's the magazine where fans send in their spotted pictures of their favorite Idols right? I heard if your picture is published, you get some prize money. It is all rage, right now."

"Eh! That's so unreliable. There are so many lookalikes in Tokyo," chimed in another girl fixing her ponytail.

"That's true."

Kira turned away, heading for the door. Biting her lower lip, a habit she developed when she was nervous or worried. The words, "Prince Aki is dating a girl," and along with supposed candid shots of the rumor continued to spin around in her head. Aki, dubbed "Prince Aki" by fans, was the lead singer for infamous underground idol group that often performed in underground clubs in Shibuya. Although, the group wasn't officially signed by any company even though scouted, it was a rage among teenage girls and even some middle aged woman.

An invisible heaviness in her chest made it hard for her breath suddenly, she shook her head. She knew she shouldn't assume anything until, she saw it for herself. She mentally made a note of getting a copy of magazine after school. The bell rang that moment, signalling the end of the lunch break as she walked back to her classroom, waving through the sea of strangers, she wondered if she was in a dream. Sometimes, she felt as the faces of the fellow classmate seem to melt into one.

As she entered the classroom, there were already a few people milling around talking, trading notes, getting out their sportswear for the next period. She realized her class had gym after lunch. She was glad that they would outside, since it wasn't that cold. Kira quickly grabbed her gym clothes and headed off the changing room, since she didn't really like changing with the other girls. The changing room was nearly empty; she quickly changed and pulled her long hair back into a proper pony tail as other girls started to file in. The classes were always separated by genders and there was always another class together who joined them.

It would always start with running laps around the track field then playing a sport that was picked by the instructor. Even though, with her fatigue hovering over her, somehow she managed to finish her laps with the majority of the other girls. Their instructor gym was a middle age woman by the name of Ryuzaki Sumire, the coach for the tennis team and instructed they would play tennis as their gym activity today. Some of the girls giggled and glanced at each other, knowing they would be able to witness their class genius's prowess.

"Okay, girls. Pair off into twos and play a game and when I give the signal, switch partners with the neighbouring court," said Ryuzaki sensei pointing to the racquets and balls on the side.

A chorus of agreement rang out and everyone was paired off. Kira's partner was one of the girls from the other class, who was an average height girl with middle length brown hair and pretty sparkly, brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tanaka Yumi. Yoroshikuonegaishimasu,"chirped Yumi happily.

Kira managed a smile, "I'm Sasaki Kira, yoroshikuonegaishimasu."

"Do you mind if I serve?" asked Yumi, holding up the tennis ball in her hand. "No, go ahead."

Yumi gave her another smile, which showed off her pearly white teeth. A predatory smile that made Kira felt as if she was going to be eaten. Yumi dashed off to the other side of court and Kira took her spot on court.

The ball flew across court and before Kira could move, it bounce off the court.

"15- love!" yelled Yumi from the other side, still smiling. Kira picked up the ball, and glanced at her opponent. For the first time in a long time, she found it hard to manage a smile at the girl who was smiling so sweetly at her from opposite side of the court. Even though on the surface, it may seem like a pretty smile to others but for Kira, the muscles and lines that made up of Tanaka Yumi's face told her another story. Kira threw the ball into air and hit it lightly across the court. A clean and simple serve that was easy for the opponent to return. However, as Kira suspected her opponent wouldn't miss such chance and ran forward to the hit with a strong backhand which made the ball bounce and fly off the court.

"30- love!" yelled Yumi from across the court happily, waving her racquet around in the air. Kira sighed to herself, wondering how on earth she ended up with such a partner. A few girls were standing behind the fences and started to watch them play.

"Hey look, Yumi senpai is playing! She doesn't let up does she ? Even when it is a match against nobody," commented a girl quietly. The words hit her like a ton of bricks, even though in her heart, she knew she was a nobody but to have someone confirm send all the pent up emotion into her serve. The serve was much more powerful than Kira had intended and she could see the changes in her opponent's face as Yumi ran after the ball and managed to the return the ball. Kira's body almost by instinct rather than thought, send the ball over the side, hitting opening left by her opponent.

"Sasaki san, I see you have some experience in playing tennis," called Yumi, her eyes narrowing as she bounced the yellow ball up and down in front of her. In that moment, Kira saw everything in detail, the opponent's muscles movement along with span of the shadow and height of which Yumi was raising her racquet. It was perfectly clear to Kira that Yumi was aiming for the left corner, it was all so clear like a pictures, all the lines were predetermined and all she had to do was left her body guide her to finishing it . As Yumi hit the ball, Kira's body moved to left and hit the ball back. A rally began, Yumi still not easing up on finding Kira's opening.

The frustrated look on Yumi's face reminded her of a past she wanted to forget about. A conversation that she remembered overhearing still rang clearly in her ears.

"_Gosh, Kira is so scary. When I was playing against her, I swear she was like reading my mind, she knew exactly where I was going to hit the ball."_  
>"<em>I know what you mean, what a freak! I hate playing against her too. <em>"

Kira's jaw tightened as she remembered the disgust that showed on her opponent's face as they lost to her. How could she explain that she wasn't doing it on purpose, how she wished that she couldn't see the lines when she was played, it just happened like one's ability to see colour. She knew if she closed her eyes the lines would disappear, she would lose and this game would be over. All these horrible memories would disappear; she would be free from this. All she had to do was to close her eyes for moment and let the darkness take over.

In the darkness, she would be free from this, from this reality. A faraway was calling her name, saying something she couldn't make sense. The next moment she opened her eyes, somehow she was flat on her back against the cold tennis court, staring up into a pair of blues eyes that reminded her of skies after a rainstorm. She could feel his hard, muscular body on top of her, his strength seem to overpower her, making it impossible to move. His laboured breathing against her cheek, "Are you okay?"

Her lips open to form words but none seem to come out, so she nodded instead. It reality it was probably only a few seconds passed, but for Kira, it felt much longer as everything had become slow motion even as he started to pull away. Her body felt light as she too began to sit up.

"Sasaki san! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit the ball straight at you," cried Yumi kneeling down to where Kira sitting.

"Thank god, Fuji san got there in time, or it would have hit you straight in the face."

Kira looked at his Yumi's concerned face and then Fuji who was already in a standing position, there was odd seriousness written across his angelic features.

"Fuji! What are you doing on Girl's court? Go back to the boy's court!" called Ryuzaki sensei from the behind the fence.

"Ah, Sorry! I'm heading back now," called back Fuji and turned to Yumi, "I'll leave Sasaki san to you then." Yumi nodded before Kira could speak Fuji was dashing away. Kira's eyes followed his back as he left. Yumi helped her up and offered to take her to the nurse office. Kira shook her head and saying she just needed some rest in the locker room. Yumi nodded and said she would put away racquet for her. Kira thanked her and started to walk towards the locker room. On the way to the locker room, she passed the boy's tennis court, there was a small crowd surrounding the fence. She stopped in mid step and watch Fuji play against one of their classmate, all girls awed and guys cheered as Fuji scored a point. He was incredible good at tennis, she decided as she turned away.

As she reached the locker room, she sat down on the wooden bench against the wall, her body curled up into a ball. She sighed deeply, wondering if she was going to have peaceful year that she hoped for. A wave of fatigue washed over her again as she leaned against her arm, feeling her eyelids getting heavy before dozing off to images of skies after a rainstorm.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I'm so glad there is a few people reading my story. Even though, I know a lot reader tend to stay away from stories from with OCs. I 'm so glad there is a few people who are willing to give it a chance. Plus, I really love writing this story. Therefore, I decide to update this story in record time for those readers who are so very kind to leave me reviews. I hope you guys continue reading and give me some feedback._

_Thank you again._

_see you guys next time ^^_

_Oh by the way, I'm looking for a beta reader who is willing to beta this fic. Does anyone know any available ones who are willing to give it a try?_


End file.
